La Princesa Swan
by ReginaBunny
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Emma nunca entrara en el armario( De madera claro)? Swanqueen Fic. Nunca su madre la abandonó.. y no se realizó la maldición pero si otras cosas.


La princesa Swan

Nunca la metieron en un armario de madera, por que se salvaron de aquella tortuosa maldición de esta manera:

Nació de Snow y el principe, tenía los cabellos dorados, y la piel similar a su madre. De su padre tenía también los ojos y el rizo de su cabello aun que el lo tenia obviamente más corto. La princesa había sido criada como podía, pues su madre había sido víctima de la Reina Malvada toda la vida, y se pasaban la vida viajando entre reinos. Lo conseguían por que iban con una de las mejores amigas de Snow, Ariel. El tiempo pasó y la pequeña Emma, solo sabía de la Reina Malvada, casi le parecía un mito que ella existiera. Lo que no sabía, es que Regina, la Reina Malvada tenía en poder una poción para permanecer siempre joven y había obtenido la inmortalidad de una manera un tanto especial. 

- Rumpeltilskin- Gruño Regina en el momento en el que quería pedirle aquel famoso antídoto.  
- Lo quiero ahora, lo quiero ya. La fórmula de dicha inmortalidad. No me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar- El hechicero no quería ponerla en esa situación , pero casi fue obligado a realizarla. El hechizo llevaba consigo una especie de efecto secundario, en el que la Reina se veía obligada a permanecer bajo su castillo sin poder salir, todo a cambio de la eternidad.  
Cuando hubo aceptado dicha pócima, ella permaneció dejando vivir a Snow sin esconderse.

Cuando los padres de Emma ya eran mayores, no querían contarle la verdadera historia, la de porqué la Reina Malvada era como era, ya que en parte Blanca tenía mucho que ver. Todo con tal de resguardarse las espaldas. Con sus 18 años , Emma era una chica feliz, tenía amigos pero seguía teniendo la curiosidad de conocer de cerca el castillo. Una noche intentó entrar pero le fue imposible, la siguiente noche lo volvió a intentar pero seguía siendo imposible, hasta que un día sorprendió a la Reina en su jardín. La impacto verla con aquel vestido negro y su voluptuoso escote. La Reina la miró con inquisición.

- ¿ Por qué no pasas querida?- la invitó a entrar con un tono sarcástico extendiendo una mano mostrando la grandeza de su jardín. Como no, Emma entró despacio.  
-Encantada de conocerla majestad- Dijo haciéndole una reverencia. Algo nerviosa tomó con sus dedos un colgante que llevaba desde que nació, uno con la figura de un cisne. Con el gesto Regina abrió los ojos como platos , pero decidió guardarse que sabía quien era.

- El placer es mío querida. Dime ¿que le trae por aquí?- La joven princesa, la miró algo sonrojada y tímida. Observó el jardín colorido y el manzano enorme que había en el  
- Me habían dicho que usted era Malvada, más que había una razón para que lo fuese, pero yo la desconozco majestad. Sentí el impulso de querer ayudarla.- La Reina emitió una estridente carcajada que erizó el vello del brazo de la rubia.  
- ¿Saber de mi vida es lo que deseáis? Sois tan detestable como vuestra madre.- Alzó la cabeza con un gesto para que los guardias la tomaran por los dos brazos.  
- ¿Qué? Yo no quería ofenderla. ¡ Majestad! ¡ Por favor- Emma comenzó a patalear ante la mirada impasible de Regina 

A la mañana siguiente, Emma amaneció en una especie de calabozo, con barrotes. Se asusto mucho. De pronto, entre los barrotes pudo ver la silueta de una mujer , sin duda a medida que se acercaba se podía distinguir a Regina con un atuendo más llamativo que el anterior. – Así que eres una Snow- dijo mientras pasaba una manzana de un lado a otro de sus manos . La miró con una sonrisa retorcida, movió la mano y abrió la verja para pasar. – Veamos que tenemos aquí… la hijita de los Charming- mencionó mientras le daba una mordida dura a la manzana. Paseó por alrededor de ella con una mirada fría que daba escalofríos.  
- No debiste entrar nunca. Ahora me ayudarás a saber si esta poción que tengo aquí funciona. Lo cual es perfecto, en el fondo me venías muy bien… querida- Sacó de un saquito un bote pequeño de cristal.

- No pienso beber de ahí- se negó en rotundo Emma mientras daba pasos hacia detrás. La Reina no tardo en acorralarla- perfecto- sacó unos polvos de Hada haciéndola dormir. –Ahora si- La abrió la boca y vertió la poción en sus labios. La Reina, espero ansiada unos segundos, hasta que por fin, surgió efecto. Muy lentamente la princesa se fue convirtiendo en un Cisne blanco y puro. Contenta con la Hazaña, la Reina lo puso en su estanque y allí estuvo días hasta que un día.

Era una mañana de invierno, cuando Rumple con su hazañosa videncia y tras un trato con los desesperados padres de Emma , se presentó al lado del cisne para convertirlo en humana de nuevo. Tras aquello, Emma no se daba por vencida y se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Era muy sencillo, Emma se haría pasar por un valeroso caballero de la corte de la reina. Emma aprendió de los caballeros más importantes y valerosos de la Reina a moverse o andar.

- Vamos ¿Qué te cuesta enseñarme?- Le decía Emma con insistencia a uno de ellos que había visto en el camino. - ¿ Como os llamáis?- Le preguntó con curiosidad andando alrededor de el.

- Me llamo Elian Deacon señora. Y no puedo de verdad ayudarla- Se dio la vuelta colocándose la armadura y su casco de metal.  
Pero Emma no se daba por vencida en absoluto, así que sacó un saquito de monedas de oro.  
- ¿Y Ahora? ¿Ahora cree que podrá?- Elian miró a Emma y a las monedas y extendió el brazo hasta tomarlas.

- Genial ahora enseñame.- El conocía muy bien a la reina, sabía perfectamente como era por que había trabajado sirviendo el honor de los Mills desde muy pequeño. Y Emma trató de aprender todo lo posible de el.  
Se cortó el cabello, hizo deporte y se preparó para fingir que era uno de ellos, por más monedas Elian la coló en el séquito de la Reina.

Era de noche , algunos candelabros alumbraban los muros de el enorme castillo de la Reina. Los Charmings estaban algo preocupados por su hija, pero está les enviaba cartas desde donde estaba, cartas de la misma manera que su madre las enviaba con un ave.  
Estaban todos en el pasillo, esperando sin esperar nada, haciendo guardia en algo que nunca pasaba, nunca ya atacaban a la Reina, sin embargo ella tenía miedo mucho miedo de todo aquello. Postrados en la pared estaban Elian y Emma.  
- Ahora es el momento- dijo Elian mirando a su compañera.- Ahora debes entrar-

¿Ahora mismo- se sorprendió Emma.  
- Si, es ahora cuando recibe los alimentos, ve a su servidumbre y ofrécete a llevarle la comida-

Así lo hizo. Emma fue caminando espatarrada, como su tuviera algo que pesara entre las piernas y por fin se hizo con la comida. Llamó a su puerta decidida después de haber tomado aire.

-Majestad, su cena.- La Reina Malvada se levantó de su cama , con una bata larga y roja como la sangre que le hacía resaltar su piel y su cabello negro. Con un ademán de superioridad tomó la bandeja con una mano y cerro la puerta con el pie dejándole fuera. Los demás se aguantaron la risa, pero uno de ellos, la risa de uno de ellos fue escuchado por Regina.  
Una sombra grande y estremecedora se fundió en el cuerpo de Emma. Regina había salido y los miraba con odio.  
-¿Quién ha sido?- todos callaban ante la pregunta de Regina.- ¿Quién ha osado reírse así y burlarse de mi cena de ese modo?- Se dio un paseo entre sus súbitos, rodeó a Emma que temblaba y hacía sonar sin querer los hierros de su armadura.

- A sido el – dijo señalando Elian a Emma.

La princesa cada vez temblaba más lo que hacía que Regina fuera incrédula ante la acusación de Elian. Aun así lo hizo pasar para dentro.

- Tu, entra- dijo empujando a Emma. - ¡ Los demás no bajen guardia! No están aquí para chistes- Desapareció con magia, dejando con ellos un rastro de humo morado .  
Emma entró tímida, con miedo y algo torpe con la armadura.

- ¿Cuántos años tenéis?- Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su aposento y señalaba la cena para que la cogiera y se la diera. Emma hizo lo correcto, se la dio aun temblando he hizo una reverencía.  
- Dieciocho majestad- Contestó con un hilo de voz tratando de no parecer una mujer. Regina Alzó la ceja escuchándolo y esbozó una sonrisa. Pensó que aquel chico era de esos afeminados a los que se les podía contar todo.  
- Eres rápido cuando te mando cosas- mencionó mientras se llevaba la taza entre los labios.- Eso me gusta- bebió y se humedeció los labios despacio. Emma la observó por primera vez muy de cerca. Había visto como se comportaba con sus guerreros, y ahora tenía miedo de ser tratada peor que ellos. Pero por ahora eso no estaba pasando. Regina terminó su cena y le extendió la bandeja.

- No te preocupes mandaré a otra persona que lo lleve, te quiero de.. " Dama de compañía" dijo Regina haciendo comillas con los dedos dado que para ella, Emma era un hombre.  
Emma se mantuvo firme, depie con la mirada en ella observando cada gesto cada movimiento de la Reina, y sobre todo con ganas de saber cuales eran las razones de que odiara tanto a su madre.  
- Gracias majestad- dijo finalmente poniendo firme su espalda. Regina sonrío ante el "muchacho" – Puedes descansar, retírate, os llamare luego.- ¿Cómo era posible que Emma no hubiera pensado en un nombre de hombre. Claro… por aquel entonces ella no tenía ni idea de iba a tener un trato tan cercano. Se puso nerviosa y pensó el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza.

-E..Edward S…. Switt – dijo finalmente Emma con un supiro. Regina sonrió haciéndo un gesto con la mano. – Quédate tu solo custodiando la puerta, hecha a los demás.- Así lo hizo, Emma se quedó sola en el pasilló apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta resbalándose hasta dar cabezazos. No estaba acostumbrada a dormir tan poco, al día siguiente Emma tenía ojeras, y no sabía porque Regina se había emperrado en ella como acompañante todo el día.  
¿Dama de compañía? Pensó mientras caminaba para despertar a la Reina. Tuvo que dar un poco de paseos por el castillo para evitar dormirse. Por fin entró con el desayuno en la bandeja y la despertó suavemente.

- Majestad…. – se acercó levemente y tocó un mechón de su cabello suavemente. De pronto con brusquedad Regina sujeto su mano fuerte. – No me toques- dijo apretando la mano de Emma.  
Era increíble pero la rubia de pelo corto estaba captando la atención de la Reina sin darse cuenta, siendo casi más natural. Regina, la veía como un hombre diferente.

-Disculpe majestad. No quería despertarla bruscamente, me pareció que dormía plácidamente- Asintió separándose de la cama y la miró. La Reina comenzó a desayunar menos parlanchina que la noche anterior, terminó y como de costumbre le dio la bandeja. – Dejala en el mueble de ahí, tu no te encargas de eso. – Se levantó dirigiéndose al armario. Tocó los vestidos suavemente, lista para escoger alguno.

-¿Cuál crees que me quedará bien?- Preguntó esperando su opinión.- Emma no sabía que decir eran todos preciosos. Observó algunos y escogió uno blanco que era muy princesil.  
- Ese- esbozó una sonrisa tocando la tela mientras Regina lo miraba nostálgica- Ese no me lo pongo desde hace mucho…- Terminó la frase pasando el vestido bruscamente y escogiendo uno rojo.

- Me quedo con este.- concluyó la Reina.- Este es el mejor.- Emma se encogió de brazos sin opinar.  
- Si usted ya sabía que ponerse ¿ Porqué pedirme opinión a mi?- menciono Emma tratando de sentarse en el borde de la cama.  
- Por que usted es un hombre, y me mira con ojos de hombre- Con una destreza asombrosa Regina comenzó a desatarse los cordones del camisón para quedarse en ropa interior. Emma se sentía incómoda con aquella armadura, tanto que sentía que mientras ella se desnudaba la armadura se hacía más pequeña pillando incluso parte de su carne. Se movió un poco para intentar acomodarse dentro del hierro y cuando Regina se había quitado completamente la ropa para entrar en el vestido, Emma cayo de lado al suelo totalmente rígida.  
- Lo lo siento- Dijo Emma casi sin poder moverse.  
Quizás era la primera vez que Regina emitía una risa sincera, y contorneaba los labios sin segundas, algo natural. La primera vez que alguien le provocaba ternura.  
- ¡Hey caballero!- Dijo tomándole de la mano.- Podrías jugar por un día a no serlo.- comentó cuando vió que se colocaba la armadura refunfuñando por lo incómoda que era.  
- Tal vez, pero sería algo de mala educación.- trago saliva al mirarla el escote. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba desviando de su cometido. – Esto… Majestad solicito permiso para salir un momento. Solo será un segundo… y puede si usted lo desea que aparezca sin armadura- tosió engolando la voz para parecer más macho. La Reina asintió dejando que se marchara.

Nadie de su ejercito había logrado hacerse amigo de la Reina, absolutamente nadie, excepto Emma. Corrío buscando a Elian, quien estaba cortando leña en el bosque.

¡ No te lo vas a creer!- dijo Emma saltando con la armadura.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Quieres dejar de satltar?- Mencionó Elian.  
-¡ La reina!- La reina es mi amiga y quiere verme sin armadura.

Emma parecia no ver un problema, pero Elian si lo veía así. 

Genial, le gustas como hombre. ¿ Tu no venías a saber por que era tan mala? Bien te lo digo yo…- Emma interrumpió rápido.

Quiero saberlo de ella. Pero tengo un problema, sin armadura parezco una mujer.. debes ayudarme.

Muy a duras penas, Elian la ayudó , puso sobre su pecho una venda apretada. La oscureció la piel y la preparó más en la forma de andar, pero sin embargo algo quedaba que mostraba su identidad su manos, algo que pasó por alto.

Apareció bien vestida, como un caballero, con el cabello peinado desenfadado y unos ojos que podían delatarla, un caballero afeminado como decía Regina. La Reina también estaba preparada, tomó su brazo y se acercaron al jardín. Tomó una manzana y se la regaló.

- No tengo mucha hambre- mencionó Emma recordando a su madre. Regina frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cree que le voy a envenenar?- Regina se ofendió girándose hacía el estanque. Se quedó en silencio observando los patos. Notó que faltaba el de Emma. Giró la cabeza negándose. – El pato- Emma supo hilar los acontecimientos, tragó saliva pensando en que ahora si se había metido en un buen lio.  
- Por supuesto que sé que no lo va hacer? ¿Se encuentra bien majestad?-

Regina se sentó en uno de los bancos, enfadada, imaginaba que el pato Emma se había escapado. Aquel hermoso cisne blanco estaba enfrente de ella y no lo sabía. Solo veía en ella un chico poco común.  
-¿Qué problema hay con las manzanas y los patos?- bromeo Emma tratando de tranquilizarse ella también.  
- Ninguno…¿En serio no sabe la historia de la manzana?

Sabía lo que sus padres le habían contado, y no comprendía como sentía que le faltaba gran parte de la historia.  
La Reina, miró sus manos las tomó entre las suyas.  
- Me sorprende que no sepa la historia de Blancanieves.  
- Se lo que todos saben, yo quiero saber la verdad.

Si unía las dos partes tendría una historia con las dos versiones, y no entraría en juicio. Notó la calidez de las manos de la Reina, había depositado toda su confianza en ella. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos profundos y negros, notando como Regina se acercaba en demasía hacia su rostro. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los de Emma. Entreabrió la boca y los choco con los de la rubia. Emma sintió un extraño escalofrío que no era molesto, y decidió continuar con el instinto de besarla y acunar su rostro con sus dulces manos.  
- Regina…- Dijo tras separarse apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.  
- Lo siento.- Se levantó haciendo un gesto con el vestido. Y se preparó para entrar en su monólogo.

- Yo he amado. Me lo han arrebatado por culpa de que Blancanieves le contara a mi madre que amaba al chico de la cuadra. Mi madre quería que fuera reina, y tras enterarse por Blanca de que yo amaba a ese chico mi madre lo mató, por culpa de no saber guardar un secreto.- 

A cada palabra Regina notaba sus ojos humedecerse desprendiendo una lagrima que Emma limpio con suavidad. Esa parte a la princesa no se la habían contado. Besó su frente suavemente notando como el sol desaparecía en el cielo dando paso a la noche. 

-¿Tan pronto de noche?- Se extraño Emma.  
- He alterado el tiempo con mi magia por que solo quiero dormir.

Fue con ella y aquella noche, Regina no quiso que su caballero se marchara. Besó sus labios varias veces. Emma rezaba por que sus manos no se perdieran donde no debía por que si no sería sorprendida. De igual modo, le estaba gustando besarse con ella.

- No eres como los otros hombres. Yo no te espanto. No te doy miedo.  
- No, claro que no, solo me das curiosidad.

Regina besó sus labios propiciando placer a Emma, quien comenzaba a confundir los sentimientos.  
- No sé Regina, pero me gustas- No solo hablaba su lado hombre. Emma sentía mariposas en el vientre por primera vez. Había descubierto que ella no era tan mala como pensaba.

Pero de pronto los habitantes sirvientes del castillo se pusieron muy nerviosos. El ejercito de Snow se mostró ante el castillo con ánimo de atacar a la Reina.  
- ¡ Solo pido que la Reina no se entere!- gritó Elian.  
- Si gritas así lo terminará haciendo- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban en las filas.  
- Hablo enserio… atacaremos pero que nadie suba a sus aposentos.  
- ¿Se está tirando al nuevo?.- Llenó de ira Elian le dio un puñetazo.

Fuego y llamas se tornaban alrededor del castillo, eran demasiados los que querían luchar por Snow.  
El humo la despertó, y Regina se levantó poniéndose en el balcón, muchos de sus hombres habían muerto. Emma continuaba dormida. Frunció el ceño cuando vio debajo de la puerta una nota " Sabemos que tenéis a nuestra hija". Lo peor es que Regina no sabía donde estaba, seguramente ahora estaría muerta, siendo cisne. Segiró y miró a su falso caballero.  
-Edward despierta- movió despacio su cuerpo y Emma se fue desesperezando- ¿Quieres más besitos?- Se estiró dejándose ver parte de su pecho tras la venda mal puesta. Regina se hecho para detrás.  
Negó con la cabeza apretando los puños.

- ¡Quien eres!- gritó Regina con rabia.- Cuando se dio cuenta, Emma se tapó tímida.  
- Puedo explicarlo-

La impotencia de Emma era brutal, el ver a Regina tan desolada le frustraba y por un segundo si deseaba ser un hombre.

- Quería saber las razones por las cuales odiabas a mi madre- terminó diciendo Emma.  
- Lo que nunca pensé es que me enamoraría de ti- la rubia culminó la frase.

Regina tomó aire tratando de recomponer su nerviosismo, no solo por lo revelador que era lo que le había comentado Emma, si no por que había sido atacada por los Charming. Pensó tener la guerra apartada, pero no era así. ¿Cómo sabía que Emma estaba alli?. Las cartas de la hija habían llegado siempre a las manos de Snow. Y finalmente Blancanieves tomó sus decisiones. Miró a Emma , y ya no veía más allá, no veía el sexo de un ser humano, no. Era como si aquel engaño tuviera que ser así. Y la cosa se iba a complicar si terminaba en sus brazos. Tomó sus manos respirando hondo deseando no caer en la venganza.  
- Yo no contaba con esto- dijo en un sollozo Regina- Pretendía cocinarte para comer- Se limpió las lagrimas avergonzada. Y emma se acercó despacio para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Eran tiempos de paz para Regina , había que poner un punto y final con Snow. Y tenía que hacerlo ahora más que nunca dado que sentía algo muy fuerte por Emma. Así que accedió a presentarse donde los Snow contándoles lo sucedido.

- Me heriste. Puse tu confianza en ti. Y me heriste.- Clavó sus ojos en Snow.- No solo me dolió que vi morir a alguien a quien amaba. Si no que alguien en quien confiaba me había traicionado. Tu eras una niña , y yo era joven. Descubrir a tu hija tratando de saber las razones por las cuales te odiaba, fue algo heroico que nadie jamás había tratado de hacer. Y yo me enamorado de eso en ella.-

Apretó los labios apunto de llorar pero no lo hizo. Snow y Charming se quedaron con la boca abierta ante el discurso de la reina y miraron a Emma quien despacio tomó la mano de Regina. Con aquello Emma había dado su postura sobre el asunto.

- Lo siento Blancanieves. Sabes que si no lo apruebas de igual modo voy a estar con ella. Esto es lo mejor que as regalado al mundo y te doy las gracias por ello.-

Sin cortarse, Regina besó la boca de Emma con pasión delante de ellos que se mirabana algo sorprendidos. Snow se adelantó para hablar.

- Quiero que dejemos esta guerra. Pero quiero que no la hagas daño. Es mi hija Regina.-

Blancanieves extendió la mano a Regina para así sellar la calma.  
- Es tu hija y tu la mia… al fin y al cabo-  
Emma sacudió la cabeza ante el comentario apartando de la mente los lazos familiares de su mente y las abrazó fuertemente sin tiendo un nuevo comienzo de verdad.

FIN 


End file.
